Touch sensors are widely used in many devices such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, etc. Touch sensors are also applicable in authentication (e.g., fingerprint scanning) Consumer electronics can include methods for authentication that enables conveniently accessed sensitive information (e.g., bank accounts) on these portable devices without entering a password. As a result, there is a need for a low-power reliable authentication method that can be integrated for example in smart phones and tablets.
These and other matters have presented challenges to transistor devices, for a variety of applications.